They Belong To Me
by ladywolf101
Summary: Emma is a typical 16 year old teenager, except for the fact that she live with vampires! When powerful emotions start to emerge, what will be left of the broken teen? Should she choose her heart or her instinct?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flew open, his voice escaping my thoughts. I had had the same dream over and over again for the past week. His voice echoing in the meadow that I was always in. His voice always bounced off of nothing and continued forever, at least until I woke up. This time, though, his voice remained. As soon as I heard it in the real world I realized who the voice belonged to. A sat up and closed my eyes. A flash of my past went through my mind. "Fine! I don't need you!" The scream came and left in the same second. A tear rolled down my check slowly and painfully. I swiftly wiped the forbidden tear away and took a slow deep breath. I slid my eyes open and looked around for the first time to see the boys staring at me in shock. I had forgotten; they had never seen me cry. I tried to ignore their shocked stares.

"What are you looking at?" I asked like nothing was wrong. Like no tear had ever fallen.

"Nothing" I heard Paul mumble. I winced at the sound of his voice, like I did almost every time he talked like he was dejected.

"Sorry, I just had a freaky dream…"

"Whatever. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Paul said with a certain tone that said _Please tell us everything! Or at least me!_

"Don't worry, Paulie, I'll tell you nothing!" I teased.

"AAAWWWWW! Come on! You know that I was just kidding! Tell us everything." He insisted, just like every other time.

"I don't feel like it." I mumbled.

"Okay. It's fine. Paul shouldn't be so interested anyway. I don't even think that is what he is interested in." David smirked. I giggled.

"Paul! Is this true?" I had always bugged him about liking me, but this time, without me knowing, I think I was half serious. Maybe even a little bit more than half.

"Well, maybe." He said sarcastically. I couldn't help but notice that I was just a tad disappointed, and apparently the world still wasn't done embarrassing me, because the disappointment showed up on my face.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Paul exclaimed rather quickly.

Oh great. I'm starting to have one emotion that I have hated all of my life. I have to get out of this.

"That's called a fake pouty face. Have you ever heard of one?" I joked. _Good job_, I said in my head as I rolled my eyes, mainly at myself.

"Yeah actually I have, but yours is a lot better than my fake one." I started to laugh, but caught myself. I have to stop laughing at all of his jokes.

"Ha ha, very funny." I said sarcastically.

"Emma, are you okay? You always laugh at my jokes. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," I snapped, then took another deep breath, "I just need some time alone."

"Okay. Well were gonna head out. Do you want to stay completely alone here or do you need some company?"

"I don't need any company!"

"You better leave her alone" David commented, "She isn't in the mood for games."

_I kinda figured that. _Paul said in his mind. I don't know exactly why, but I can hear what Paul says in his mind, but only sometimes. It seems like whenever he is talking to David and I'm close by, I can hear him.

"Sorry Paul. I just need some time alone right now. I just want to break away from this place." I still wasn't a vampire yet. I am only 16, and I am already falling for one of the boys. I have always been scared of the "what if" questions that raced through my mind. What if he doesn't like me when I've matured more? What if I don't look good around him and he stops liking me? What if I do something really stupid and screw everything up? But the worst question of all, the one that always scared me was "What if I'm not good enough because I'm not a vampire?"

I could have sworn I heard Paul whisper, "Trust me, you're good enough."

Thank God that I only imagined that. They were getting ready to leave me alone so that I could think some things over, when Paul pulled me over.

"We need to talk." He whispered in my ear. I looked around and saw Dwaine looking over at me. I smiled and told him I would be a minute.

"Yeah Paul?"

"Look, I don't know if this is gonna make this weird for us, but I really like you. I have never felt this way about anyone else before."

I must have looked really shocked, because he looked down in embarrassment.

"Paul, I, I don't know what to say. I really don't."

"Just tell me if you feel the same and that's all I need."

"Paul, I, I don't." I whispered.

He looked down. But his disappointment quickly turned into anger. He was beating himself up over a decision that would never mean anything to me. I knew that we could never be together, for I was in love with someone else, weather he knew it or not.

"How could you lead me on like that? You let me believe that we had something going!"

"Paul I'm sorry! I didn't know that you felt so strongly. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"WELL THE HELL WITH THAT! YOU FAILED AT THAT TASK!"

"SHIT PAUL! I didn't mean to! It's not always the girls fault!"

And with that, I walked away. I turned back to the boys who were staring at us.

"WHAT?" I practically screamed. "Haven't you ever seen two people get in a fight?"

_Not like that_, I heard Marko say in his mind. Apparently the older I got, the more of the boys thoughts I could hear. When I turned 16 was when I was able to hear Marko's "head voice" as I called them. It was kinda funny, because they didn't know that I could hear their thoughts.

"We're leaving, now!" demanded Paul.

I looked over at Dwaine and Marko and winked at both of them and gave them a slight smile.

"I guess we're going then." David said.

"See ya!" I said to David, Marko, and Dwaine.

"Bye Paul." I said in a disgusted tone.

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes dramatically, hoping he would see me. I heard Dwaine chuckle, and I knew that he had caught on to my game.

"Drama Queen" Dwaine said, and I giggled shyly.

"Not so much compared to some people." I said glaring at Paul. Dwaine laughed.

Then, all I heard were the flapping of their coats, and they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! Heyy! I am so sorry that I haven't written anything, but I am here to say that my computer wouldn't let me type on word. Just a while ago I got my new computer, and it is actually up to date. My last computer was really old and was stupid. But because it has been so long, I was thinking about redirecting this story, I will no longer be doing this story, it will be named something else. More like "The Chosen One" . It will be good! Okay, I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to do something like this!

-ladywolf101


End file.
